


Trapped

by cherrytopaz



Category: Riverdale - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-26 05:26:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14993762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrytopaz/pseuds/cherrytopaz
Summary: A fatal disease suddenly spreads around Riverdale, forcing the survivors to lock themselves into Thistlehouse. Coincidentally resulting in Toni and Cheryl to share a room.





	Trapped

**Author's Note:**

> Extremely short, I know, but this is just to see if anyone is interested in this. If so I'll post the rest.

The gravestones stood silently, row upon row like soldiers long forgotten, a scream shattered the silence. Sirens blared out around the town and lights flickered in the streets.

It’d been a week now, she thought, a week of being trapped in this drab old mansion. What once was recognised as a home; now a prison for the remainder of the town. Gravestones slowly being forgotten as the bodies piled up in the streets. Blood pooling around the dead, painting the streets that famous Blossom Red.

“Cher, quarantine.” Her roommate called, locking the door.  
The redhead rolled her eyes and stood up from her seat on the floor.  
“Again?” She sighed, “Who was it this time?” Cheryl asked,  
“Sweets” The other girl muttered, her eyes glazed over with tears.

Cheryl finally realised the severity of the situation, she sighed and reached for the blanket that was resting on her bed. Her pale hands a stark contrast to the blaring red fabric that she was now gentle wrapping around her roommates shoulders. Their eyes met and the other girls eyes showed her thanks.  
“Toni…” She trailed off, wrapping her the other girl up tighter, feigning confidence “ It’ll be okay.”

Toni hummed and looked up at the redhead. Her laugh echoed around the room, “You’re never this nice, makes me think there’s some sort of fatal disease spreading around”  
Cheryl froze, “Don’t joke.” She said sternly.

Toni’s eyes searched the room in desperate need of a distraction from the two’s awkward conversation. She noticed the curtains that had been pushed to the side of the window messily -  
“God Cheryl you need to stop looking outside. It’s not going to do you any good”

Her eyes shifted from the curtains to the taller girl, who was looking much paler than usual; she stood up and shrugged the blanket from her shoulders, letting it fall and blend in with the burning red carpet, Toni moved to the small bed set up in the corner and fell onto the covers. Cheryl followed suit and settled into her own bed. Screams echoed around the hallway outside as the disease took over its next victim.

Mixed in with the screams, Cheryl could faintly hear the sobs coming from the corner of the room. She lifted herself up and pushed back the covers, crept over to the other side of the room and sat herself down on the floor. Her hand reached out to stoke Toni’s hair which startled the shorter girl. They stayed there, for countless hours, while Cheryl attempted to comfort the other girl as she cried out through the night.


End file.
